oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipe For Disaster
Recipe for Disaster is the B-plot of the 18th episode of Odd Squad. It is also the 3rd part in the special "Odd Squad Saves The World". Synopsis Olive and Otto explain to Ms. O why a case went wrong and created a vortex, each in their own way. Learning Goal Numbers and Operations: determining unknown number in an equation Plot (contains episode spoilers) A strange vortex has opened up. Ms. O is trying to get the story from Olive and Otto, but they keep blaming each other and talking too fast. Ms. O asks the agents to each tell their own story. According to Olive, she and Otto arrived at Mrs. Mack’s fruit stand. She was doing all the work, while Otto was busy telling jokes. “What did one orange say to the other? Nothing, oranges can’t talk!” She brought them back on track, and Mrs. Mack told me she was really good at my job. Mrs. Mack said the thief only took red apples- all but 3 of her 10. She realized it was a subtraction problem and asked Otto for a tablet to write it down, but he was too busy dancing. She expertly solved the problem and found that 7 apples were stolen. Mrs. Mack said she was the best agent ever and asked for her autograph. According to Otto, his orange joke was amazing, and everyone was laughing. But the reason he brought up oranges was because they were stolen too. Mrs. Mack started with 9 and ended with 4. He asked Olive for a tablet, but she was too busy being serious. He expertly solved the problem and found that 5 oranges were stolen. Mrs. Mack said he was the best agent ever and asked for his autograph. When Oscar calls and tells Ms. O that the vortex isn’t responding to their gadgets, she asks Olive and Otto to continue with the story. Olive explains how she and Otto went to the soccer field, where she professionally greeted Coach Roberts. Otto tells Ms. O how Olive was jumping around and yelling about soccer, but he got them back on track with another great joke. Ms. O asks them to just tell her the facts, and Olive explains that Coach Roberts had 10 practice cones and all were taken. Because they were yellow, Olive suspected a rainbow pattern and they went to the town park in search of green. They went to the park and saw Rainbow Robyn with all the stolen stuff, and stealing some trees. Olive zapped it with her Return-inator and Otto zapped it with his Put-It-Back-inator. A vortex suddenly appeared. Rainbow Robyn tells a different story. She didn’t see Mrs. Mack and just placed the money on her fruit stand, which she must not have noticed. She had bought the fruit for her gardeners to eat when they planted trees. And the practice cones were borrowed to mark where to put the trees. She had planted 5 out of 10 trees when Olive and Otto attacked. Ms. O explains how the Agents’ Manual clearly states that zapping 7 apples, 5 oranges, 10 traffic cones, and 5 trees opens a vortex. She tells Oscar the right gadget to use, tells the agents to remember not to zap those objects again, and to get out of her office. Trivia * This episode is the only time Rainbow Robyn makes an appearance in the show. Errors * In the closed captions (at least in PBS airings), while Otto is laughing at his own joke, it shows that he said "Oh my god!". This is not actually said in the episode. Gallery OddSquadSavestheWorldAboutPBS-1-.jpg Mqdefault-2-.jpg Tumblr inline ntxemt1g4N1rv5alo 1280.jpg 2015-04-26 09 00 09 SUPERINSOLITE 1018 01.jpeg Rainbow robin.png Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:Odd Squad Saves The World Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes